Chapter 88
とある ① | romaji = Watashi to Aru Danshi ① | cover = Nakano Quintuplets | volume = 11 | pages = 23 | date_released =June 5, 2019 | story_arc = | anime_episode = | new_character = | previous = Chapter 87 | next = Chapter 89 | arc = Quintuplets Flashback Arc }} とある ①|Watashi to aru Danshi ①}} is the eighty-eighth chapter of the 5-toubun no Hanayome manga series. Cover Page * Color Spread: Nakano Quintuplets in sleepwear * Color Page: Fuutarou and Young Nakano playing around Kyoto * Title Page: same as Color Spread. * Announcement: **4.5 million Japanese volume sales announced **5-toubun no Hanayome Fanbook and Exhibition event announced. Summary Story Impact *Fuutarou's and Yotsuba's original motivation to study is for the sake of their little sister and mother, respectively. *Yotsuba is the first sister to "change" her looks, and her sisters followed suit (starting with Itsuki) in middle school. *Yotsuba's reason for her change in look is so that other people (originally Fuutarou) won't mistook her for her sisters again. *Rena passed away sometime after her and the quintuplets' visit to Grandpa. *Itsuki trying to replace her mother's place/role originated from losing her mother and wants her to stay with the sisters. Chapter Notes *Yotsuba met with Fuutarou in the Kyoto Station. *Yotsuba bought the charm together with Fuutarou in Kiyomezudera. *Yotsuba used to call Fuutarou as "Fuutarou-kun." *Fuutarou's daily allowance was 5 yen. *Yotsuba explained Nakano's family poor condition to Fuutarou. Itsuki also stated this in Chapter 41. *Raiha was in 1st year of elementary school during Elementary School Kyoto Trip. *Fuutarou's "being someone necessary" originated from Yotsuba's speech and goals. *Fuutarou's reason/motivation to study is for her little sister's sake, while Yotsuba's is for her mother's sake. *Maruo went to Kyoto just for the sake of finding the lost daughter of Rena's. *Nino gave "Fuu-kun" nickname to Fuutarou during Elementary School Kyoto Trip. *Ichika met Fuutarou and talk to him during the night he stayed in the sisters' place. *Rena Nakano's health were gradually worse, implying she was suffering from an unknown illness (for her cause of death). *Nino saw Fuutarou from afar during the night he stayed in the sisters' place. *Yotsuba was the first one to wear an accessory (to differentiate herself from her sisters), during their visit to Nakano's Grandpa. *Yotsuba's reason for her change in look is so that other people (originally Fuutarou) won't mistook her for her sisters again. *Yotsuba used to have the best grade among the Nakano Quintuplets (once she tried hard). *Itsuki was the second one to wear an accessory and look different from her sisters. *Another mention of Gotoubun Principle, said by Rena Nakano. *Rena passed away sometime after her and the quintuplets' visit to Grandpa. *Itsuki trying to replace her mother's place/role originated from losing her mother and wants her to stay with the sisters. *Nakano's Grandpa was sick around the time Rena Nakano's funeral (apparently due to previous Yotsuba's change in look). *Maruo adopted/took care of the sisters starting Rena Nakano's funeral. *Ichika was the first one to cut her hair. Characters List of characters in order of their appearance: * Young Nakano * Fuutarou Uesugi * Nakano Quintuplets * Rena Nakano * Maruo Nakano Quote Trivia *Nino's statement in Chapter 14 gets explained in this chapter, she only saw Fuutarou from afar, this is why she felt like have seen the boy in the picture before. *Ichika's statement in Chapter 66 gets explained in this chapter, she chatted with someone Yotsuba wanted to befriend. * Negi's Shoe Panel: ** Page 21: arrival * Many tourist attractions in Kyoto were recreated in this chapter. The place where Fuutarou and Yotsuba prayed at was based on in Kyoto, Japan. References es:Capítulo 88